Accidental Secret
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Tumblr Request: Natsu is in a secret relationship with Lucy, but nobody in guild knows who Lucy is because they never met her. NaLu. Canon-verse AU. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that would be Hiro Mashima**

 **Tumblr Request: Natsu is in secret relationship with Lucy, but nobody in guild knows who Lucy is because never met her.**

 **Rated: T+ for slightly graphic sexual content :3**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"Amazing," Gray awed as he shoved open the guild doors.

"What is?" Natsu leered, following close behind the icy boy with Happy trotting in the air next to him.

"That girl was totally into you for some bizarre, unfathomable reason," the boy remarked, "and yet you just ignored her."

"There was a girl?" Natsu said in a stupor.

Gray sputtered, feeling a bit bewildered, "SHE WAS THE ONE WHO PAID US, ASS FLAME!"

Natsu pursed his lips and placed his index finger to his cheek, trying to remember, but alas, he drew a blank. With a huge cheeky smile, he said, "Nope, don't remember a girl!"

"You're incredible," Gray murmured as he placed his hand on his forehead while he shook his head side-to-side.

"Natsu not noticing a girl?" Macao called over from his seat.

"There's a surprise!" Wakaba, who was sitting with Macao, teased. Both men broke down laughing, smacking their palms against the table as they doubled over.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy cheered.

"Oiiii," Natsu frowned, not liking the way people were talking. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're oblivious as fuck," Gray sneered as he tossed his shirt onto the floor.

"GRRRAAYYYY!" Natsu roared, flames wrapping around his body before he charged at the shirtless boy.

"Natsu's never gonna get a girlfriend at this rate…" Macao face-palmed.

"True," Wakaba smoked his pipe as he watched Gray try to shove a block of ice down Natsu's throat.

 **XOXOX**

"I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!" Lucy grunted, punching her pillow repeatedly.

"Oi, quit it!" a voice complained. "I like that pillow!"

"Huh?" Lucy froze mid-punch, whirling around to see a pink haired boy perched on her bedroom windowsill. Her heart stopped, her breathing stopped, and maybe even time itself had stopped the second her brown eyes collided with his impossibly black ones.

He, too, seemed ensnared by Lucy's captivating eyes as he remained unblinking, as though she would vanish the second he did. Nothing but the rustling wind could be heard as the two gawked at one another. And as if his name were oxygen, Lucy finally breathed, "Natsu?" breaking the silent trance.

"Yo, Lucy!" he beamed, showing off his sharp incisors.

Her heart fluttered. "I didn't know you were coming today." She self-consciously ran her hand down her long, shimmery blonde hair to try and smooth out any imperfections.

"Me either," he causally said as he jumped from the ledge and onto her bed, causing the bed to jostle a bit.

"Eep!" she bounced, grasping onto her covers for support.

"But the guild was bein' annoying," he grumbled, pulling his legs into a crisscross positon. "Kept makin' fun of me."

"Were they now?" Lucy raised an amused brow and watched as Natsu's face morphed into a scowl. She cupped a hand over her mouth as she giggled, finding the scowl to be quite adorable.

"They're always makin' fun of me," he pouted.

"What were they teasing you about this time?" she asked, mimicking his sitting position. Although it was a bit of change considering the dress she was wearing…

"Just somethin' stupid," he sighed as his eyes traveled from her face and down to her chest with his pout increasing immensely.

Lucy's eye twitched. "DON'T STARE—"

"I don't like when you wear stuff like that," he interrupted.

"Heh?" her steam quickly vanished as she looked down to see that she was wearing one of her expensive and very extravagant gowns. "Oh!" Her face warmed up. "I don't like them either, you know! I'm forced to wear them…"

"No one's forcing you right now," said Natsu, grinning.

"You're right," Lucy grinned back, climbing off the bed. She headed towards her wardrobe, but realized she couldn't take the gown off without help. So, biting her lip, she coyly looked over her shoulder and asked, "Could you uhh help me take this off, Natsu?"

"Do I have to?" he groaned.

"NATSU!"

"FINE! There's no need to shout! Sheesh…"

She could hear his feet shuffling over. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest with the anticipation of his arrival.

Suddenly, she felt a blazing warmth from behind. A gentle hand carefully gathered up her long, flowy hair and placed it over her shoulder, eliciting a chill in her body.

He leaned in closely, with his impossibly warm hands now gripping her shoulders, making Lucy's body want to shiver, but she refused to give in.

Minutes went by before she felt his fiery hot breath tickle the back of her neck, causing goosebumps to decorate her skin, as he finally said, "Luuccyy, how the hell do I take this offff?"

Sweat beaded on her forehead, "You just have to untie it! It's really not that hard, Natsu!"

"Then why aren't you doing it?" he mumbled under his breath, leering at the complex puzzle that held her dress up.

Her body shook with frustration, "Just shut up and do it already!"

"Okay, okay!" A thought struck him and a mischievous grin took over his face as he raised his right index finger up and lit it like a candle.

Like a flame licking her back, she felt his hand slowly glide down the line of her spine, revealing more and more skin to the harsh, contrasting temperature of the bedroom. Shivers accompanied every scorching touch and a smell of burning fabric filtered her nose—she stiffened, breaking out of the peaceful trance the boy had lolled her in. "Natsu…"

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"You're burning the dress to take it off, aren't you?"

"Yup!" he laughed, sounding rather pleased with himself. "Clever, right?!"

Lucy whipped around, clutching the dress up with one arm so that it wouldn't fall down. "YOU IDIOT!" She thumped his head with her free hand. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE THAT DRESS WAS?!"

"Oww!" He glowered, rubbing the spot she had hit. "I didn't think it would matter," he pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because you're like super rich!" he stated. "And 'sides, you don't even like the dress."

"Whatever," she scoffed, not liking the fact that he was right. "Now turn away so I can change."

"Alright." He headed back to her queen sized bed and sprawled across it.

"No peeking," she warned as she shimmied out of burnt dress.

"Like I would even wanna," he said in disgust.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled on a tan skirt and a florally green top that revealed her midriff, knowing very well how displeased her father would be if he ever saw her in this—and _that_ made her happy.

"Done," she announced, strolling over to her bed.

"'Bout time."

Her eyes narrowed in on the impish smirk on his face. Placing her hands on her hip, she sighed, "You peeked, didn't you?"

"Of course not," he grinned, rubbing a finger under his nose that gave her the impression that he did, in fact, peek. "Anyways," he sat up straight and his dark eyes slowly dotted down her body, " _This_ is the Lucy I know."

Lucy blushed, tying her hands shyly behind her back, "Sh-shut up."

"So why were you beating the crap outta your pillow earlier?" Natsu questioned, eyeing her curiously.

"…Oh that…" She dropped her gaze to the floor and shuffled her bare feet against the cold, wooden floor. "It was uhhh nothing."

"What did your old man do this time?" Although Natsu appeared playful and nonchalant as he lazily slid his arms behind his head, his tone suggested otherwise.

"It was nothing really," she said as she began to pace. "It's just that he told me that there's this really big company he wants to merge with."

"So?"

"So the only way to merge is through marriage," Lucy sulked into her palms.

"So your old man's gettin' remarried?" asked Natsu, trying to figure out all the pieces of her strange word puzzle.

"No, no," Lucy looked wide-eyed as she shook her head. " _I'm_ the one who's getting married."

Not even seconds later, flames shot out of his mouth as he bellowed, "HEHHHH?!" He jumped off the bed and stood right in front of her. Rage and panic flooded into him like a broken dam. "WHAT THE HELL, LUCY?! YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS, ARE YOU?"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat, "What choice do I have?"

"Run away with me."

"Natsu?!" She gaped at the normally carefree boy, who now looked dead serious. His eyes burned with such an intensity that it felt like he were using his fire magic on her. "You know what happened the last time I tried to run away. I can't!"

Natsu clucked his tongue. "C'mon, Lucy! You always sneak off to go on jobs with me. What's the difference if you just never come back?"

"I THINK THERE'S A VERY BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO!" she shrieked.

"Don't yell!" Natsu chided, smacking his hand against her mouth. "You'll get us caught!"

"Hmph," she snorted against his hand.

Natsu grinned in response as he removed his hand from her and as an afterthought, he added, "Then again, you are pretty weird so I'm sure they're probably used to you screaming to yourself…"

"Hey!" She glared.

"What?" he smirked innocently. "You know it's true."

She spun on her heel, turning her back to him. "You know I can't run away with you. My father…He's terrible…What he did…" Her body trembled.

"Pshhh I can take him and whatever army he sends at me."

"It's not worth it, Natsu," she said lowly. "I mean it's only marriage, right? It's not that big of a deal…"

He gripped her forearm and twirled her back so she could face him. His eyes shone with blazing passion, causing her breath to catch. "Lucy," her stomach churned from tenderness of his voice. He leaned his forehead against hers, allowing her to revel in the feel of his soft, pink bangs kissing her forehead. "Like hell am I gonna let you get married to some other bastard."

"Natsu…"

"You _know_ you don't belong here," he said firmly. "You belong at Fairy Tail! With me and Happy, and even with that perverted guy—Gray and there's Mira and Levy—I'm sure you guys would be good friends. And then I wouldn't have to take that long ass train-ride-from-hell to come and see you."

Tears welled up in her eyes, distorting Natsu's sincere features.

" _Lucy,_ " his hot breath caressed her face, "I'm not leaving you here. I'll kidnap you if have to."

"But—"

He pressed his lips against her mouth, silencing her protests.

She immediately melted into it, grasping onto his scarf for support as her legs began to wobble.

Kisses between them were scarce despite dating for a couple of months. Mainly because their time was also scarce. Being limited to only one visit a week, it left a burning hole inside them.

And just like fire, the kiss grew hotter and needier as the seconds ticked by. Hands began to wander, bodies twined together, and the passion burned like a candle in a dark room.

His hand grasped her boob, eliciting a mewl of delight, causing Lucy to unexpectedly rock against Natsu's hips. He let out a noise of surprise as he toppled over onto her bed, making sure to drag her along with him.

Landing on his firm chest, she sat up, resting herself on top of the ever growing tent in his pants. He sat up so that Lucy was now straddling his lap and captured her swollen, lush lips, resuming their snog fest.

Her own hands racked through his pink tousles, gripping tightly as she continued to rock against him, triggering a series of moans between them. Getting caught up in the heat of the moment, she tossed her green shirt over her head, revealing her purple-heart bra.

Natsu's Adams apple bobbed up and down, initiating a brilliant red blush upon her cheeks. This was the furthest they had ever gone and before Lucy could even think of what to do next, Natsu handed back her shirt."We can't," he said sheepishly, "The last train leaves soon and I know how annoying you'll be about walking…Though the exercise might be good for—"

"JERK!"

"OOOWWWW!"

 **XOXOX**

"I can't believe I'm finally here…" she awed at the huge sign that read _Fairy Tail_. "Can't believe it's actually real…Ahhh what if they don't let me after I came all this way?"

"We're pretty accepting, to be honest," Natsu answered, scratching his forehead as he observed the frantic blonde who was pulling at her hair like it was the cause for her doubts.

She turned to face him with her pupils completely dilated from fear, "But what if they don't!"

"Well they have to! Kinda the perks of dating a Fairy Tail mage," Natsu beamed proudly and then asked, "Ready to go in?"

"But ohmygosh, what if they don't like me?"

"Lucy—"

"What if I don't fit in?"

"Lucy—"

"WHAT IF THEY THINK I'M WEIRD?!"

"Well you are—"

"NATSUUU!"

"C'mon," he said gently tugging her hand away from her hair so he could hold it. "You're with me. Ain't gonna let anything bad happen to you! Alright?"

"Alright!" She nodded with a new, confident grin on her face.

Kicking the door open, Natsu screamed, "I'M BACKKKK!"

"You left?" Cana asked, hugging a huge barrel of booze.

"No wonder it was so quiet and peaceful," Gray sneered, standing up from the table he was sitting at.

"Who's that girl?" Erza asked, eyeing the scared-looking blonde.

"Why is she holding hands with Natsu?" Levy inquired, looking baffled.

"GRRR WHAT DID YOU SAY, GRAY?" Natsu growled, letting go of Lucy's hand to go storm over to the boy.

"I said it's more peaceful when you aren't around, stupid!"

"Likewise, pervert!"

"Oi!" Gray glared, his icy eyes turning scarily dark. "I ain't a pervert!"

"Then why are you naked?"

"Huh?" Gray's eyes dropped downwards, "What are you talking about? I'm still wearing boxers!"

Before the stripping boy could react, Natsu stuck his hand out and ripped the boxers from his waist, "Now you're not!"

And then the two of them were immersed in battle, though Natsu couldn't help but keep his ears trained on Lucy.

"Are you new?" Natsu could hear Mira ask her.

"AHH YOU'RE MIR-MIRAJANE!" his girlfriend wailed, causing a smile to break out on his face. Natsu knew how much Lucy looked up to Mira, remembering all the posters she had of the girl in her prison-like bedroom. "I mean yes! I'm—"

"You must be the girl I've been searching my entire life for," a smooth voice joined the conversation. "With beauty so radiant, you must be a princess. Why don't you and I go somewhere—"

"LOKE!" Flames erupted from Natsu as he fought against the headlock Gray had him in, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY _GIRLFRIEND_!"

And then the entire guild cried out, "GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Girlfriend?" Loke blinked, looking from Lucy to Natsu and back to Lucy again. "You're dating _that guy_?"

"Ye-Yes," she squeaked.

"You have a girlfriend?!" Gray asked incredulously, dropping Natsu to the floor. "Since when?!"

"I dunno!" Natsu, snapped, rubbing his now-sore butt thanks to the harsh fall. "Couple of months now I guess!"

"How did Natsu score someone who looks like _that_?" Wakaba ogled.

"Definitely out of his league," Macao commented before taking a big gulp of his beer.

"He's probably great in the sack," Cana winked.

"Ahh, Cana…" Levy sweated. "Don't say stuff like that…"

"Hiya, Lucy!" Happy fluttered next to the new girl.

"Hey, Happy!" Lucy smiled, glad to see a familiar face.

"You're really Flame Brain's _girlfriend_?" the naked boy asked her, strolling over to her.

"Aha yeah," she rubbed the back of her neck, feeling uncomfortable that a naked boy was standing right in front of her.

"But Natsu doesn't even look at girls!" the nudist cried out.

"Oii, shut it, Gray!" Natsu snapped as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder, pulling her against him, making her face heat up even more.

"How does this even happen?" Gray asked no one in particular.

"That's what we would all like to know," the guild collectively answered.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy cheered. "He's surprisingly complicated!"

"I'll say…" the guild muttered.

"Now quit being annoying and get Lucy a guild mark already!" Natsu demanded, flailing his arms all around.

"On it!" Mira cheered. "Where would you like me to stamp you?"

Lucy immediately stuck out her right hand, "Right here!"

"Okay!" And Mira pressed the cool stamp against her heated skin and then pulled back. The blonde stared at her pink mark with utter disbelief written all over her face.

Natsu chuckled, "Welcome to your new home, Lucy."

Her heart swelled with joy as she tackled her boyfriend into a hug. "OOOFFF," he groaned, surprised by the sudden hug-attack.

She quickly buried her face into the crook of his neck as she whispered, "Thank you, Natsu."

His arms snaked around her to return the hug, allowing the different temperatures of their bodies to merge as he whispered back, "No problem, Lucy."

"Aww!" Mira cooed, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"S-So sweet," Erza blushed.

"Ughh," Gray groaned, looking like he wanted to puke.

"Gray, you should really go put some clothes on," Levy suggested quietly.

"Now we need to go find a house for you, Lucy," Natsu said, pulling back from the hug. "So that Happy and I can break in and annoy you all the time!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GUYS BREAKING IN WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

"Fine, fine," said Natsu with a pout, "we won't break in whenever we want."

"Aye!"

"Good," she smiled, looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

"Say, Natsu," Happy loud-whispered, "it's kinda cute that Lucy believed our lie."

"Right?!" Natsu loud-whispered back.

A vein ticked on her forehead, "I can hear you guys…"

"C'mon, Lucy!" Natsu carefully stuck his hand out.

"Let's go find you a place to stay!" Happy grinned.

"Okay," she beamed, taking hold of Natsu's warm hand as he led her on their next adventure.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Eep hope this turned out alright :')**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
